


What Have I Done

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Guro, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Once-ler can't live with himself after the Lorax leaves. The only sensible option is to end the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Done

**Author's Note:**

> Super sad and stuff. I wrote it to go along with this equally sad picture I drew: http://damon1515.deviantart.com/#/d5dignc

He's gone.  
He's gone and it's all my fault. Oh god, why didn't I just listen to him when he told me to stop?  
Because I was stupid. Because I was greedy. Because I was so blinded by the things that I wanted that I couldn't see the person that I needed.  
It's only been a week since he left and already I can't take it anymore. I can't even look in the mirror without seeing this... _monster_ staring back at me. It pains me to see it, how I really am. _Look at you, with your expensive hand-tailored clothes, that stupid hat, those filthy deceitful eyes._ I scream and send a fist flying into the glass, it shatters and I clutch my bleeding knuckles, but now my image is further distorted. Grotesque. I feel a sudden urge to tear off my clothes, so I do, I rip them off like they're poisonous, and in a way, they really are. Once I'm free I know what must be done. I pluck a shard of glass from the shattered mirror, hold it so tightly that my palm drips blood. Bring it up to my throat. _It'll be over quickly._ I take a deep breath and plunge the shard into my neck, burying it deep then slicing all the way across. My eyes go wide and I drop the glass to the ground. I can't tear my gaze away from my distorted reflection, now marred with a spray of blood. I try to scream. It's the most unsettling noise I've ever heard. A wheezing, bubbling, pitiful sound that escapes from my neck rather than my mouth. I find that attempting to breath only brings more of that awful noise to my ears. This is it. I clutch, white knuckled, at the mirror, tears slipping down my cheeks, wheezing through my neck as each heartbeat send another spray of blood across the mirror.  
I hear a voice behind me saying my name, it sounds like him. Turning around only confirms my suspicions. He's back. And I'm dying. _Oh god. What have I done?_ I stumble toward him, falling to the ground, but he's next to me in an instant, stroking my cheek softly, murmuring pointlessly about how I'll be okay. I think I catch sight of a tear streaking through his fur. I try to smile, but I feel myself slipping. He holds me tightly through the entire thing, telling me how much he loves me and how I'll be okay.  
But I won't.  
And finally I slip away. He presses a kiss to my forehead and it's the last thing I can remember.  
 _What have I done?_


End file.
